To Bid Farewell
by Lilmisssweety
Summary: The Titans are about to face their greatest challenge yet and no matter what the conclusion is it will have an everlasting effect on every one of them.


**To Bid Farewell **

Takes place after Birthmark and it is my interpretation of "The End Pt. 1,2,&3

I do not own the Teen Titans but if I did Starfire and Robin's relationship would be more obvious.

End Part I a)

Raven jerked up from her nightmare simultaneously as the first clash of lighting appeared. "A storm is brewing outside", she said 'just like the one inside my head'. Raven was thinking about her destiny and the event that was going to happen before she was to destroy the world. 'The death of angel' she thought. "If I only knew who this angel was".

Starfire jumped out of bed when she heard the thunder. Ever since she was a little girl she had always hated storms. 'They bring back so many unwanted memories' she thought. By the second roar of thunder, she was out of her room and down the hall hoping to find company to comfort her during the storm.

She placed her ear to each door to hear who was up so she would not disturb anyone. To her disappointment, it seemed that everyone was still asleep. "I guess I will be sleeping the couch to night"

Little did she know Robin heard her footsteps for inside his room. He was up expecting Starfire would want someone's company to help her cope with her fear of the storm.

When she didn't knock on his door, he got out of his bed to search for her.

He found her on the couch all cozy underneath her purple blanket. A smile escaped his lips. "She looks so cute" He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried his delicate buddle back to his room, unaware of the impending danger that would be approaching her.

Raven was frustrated. All her leads of search for clues or hints of the events to come were leading to never-ending dead ends. The only thing she knew was that an angel was going to die causing a breach in her emotions barrier leading to her loosing control of her powers therefore destroying everything it her path.

Just as she was ready to go back to bed, she stumbled upon a book covered in dust.

"Could this be what I am look for" She said as she prepared herself to open the book.

Since no trouble occurred, the Titans enjoyed their first in a long time "sleep in" though one of them did more than just sleep in.

Raven was up all night reading the mysterious book and she continued to do so for the remainder of the morning.

Beastboy and Cyborg were the first to wake up that morning. By 11 a.m Beastboy and Cyborg were up beginning their morning ritual of what to eat for breakfast.

Duuuude I am not having soy milk with my cereal!

Why, would you rather drink milk that was **sucked** out of a cow?

Yes, I would! It tastes better and it makes me strong and healthy. Come to think of it, the lack of milk in your system BB is why you are so small and **weak**!

I'll show you whose WEAK, Tin man.

Bring it on, shorty!

The seemingly continuous argument between Beastboy and Cyborg woke up Starfire who was surprised by her surroundings.

"I do not remember going into Robin's room last night. I thought I was sleeping on the couch!", she said unaware that Robin was already up.

So she was startled when he said, "I brought you here after a found you sleeping on the couch." "Why didn't you come to me in the first place?"

" I did not wish to disturb you, but thank you for your help for I as you say "found sleep" last night because of your kindness.

" Your welcome, Star" "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask okay?"

"okay, friend Robin" I am afraid I must go to my room now to get ready for the day ahead" she said as she left the room and Robin who was thinking how good it felt having her next to him last night.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, assuming that it was Starfire he said, "Come in Star."

"Sorry to disappoint you boy wonder but I am not Starfire." Raven said as she entered the room.

All Robin could do was smile and blush from embarrassment.

"Look I don't mean to interrupt you nor do I want to know why you so readily assumed that I was Starfire, I just need your help concerning my problem that we have discussed before."

" You mean the one about the terrible thing that is supposed to happen because you were born", he said.

She just nodded.

" How can I help you?"

"I need you to take me to see Batman ASAP"

"What?" "Why"

" Just do it okay and only the two of us are going to go on this trip"

"When would you like us to leave?"

"Now would be suffice"

"Now, but what about the others?"

"I don't want to get them all worked up over something I am not even sure of. I wouldn't even involve you if I knew where Batman was. Look I know that this is short notice but I promise to explain everything to you once we leave the Tower."

With that said she left the room, leaving a baffled and confused Robin.

End Part 1 b)

After his talk with Raven the rest of the morning was as normal as can be with any further mention of the upcoming events by Raven until they were heading out for breakfast.

One by one the Titans arrived in the main room and soon they were all gathered together ready to begin the day's events unfortunately that wasn't without Beastboy and Cyborg's continuation of this morning's arguingment over breakfast and what should and should not be eaten.

"Look Beastboy, Nobody wants to eat your nasty tofu" Cyborg stated obviously

"Tofu isn't nasty" replied Beastboy

"Yes it is "

"No it isn't"

Yes it is! No it isn't! Yes! No !

"Could you morons shut up for just one minute, I am trying to read" requested a very aggravated Raven .Yet still the fighting continued. "Since you are once again causing an unnecessary fuss over breakfast, I desperately suggest we all go out for breakfast."

"That sounds like a great idea" Robin readily announced

"Glorious I shall get ready" Starfire eagerly replied

He smiled after her and began to recall the feeling of waking up next to her but his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a very familiar mocking voice.

"See something you like" smirked Raven. "Now I know why you thought I was Starfire earlier," she said as she let a knowing smile leave her lips.

"Cut it out Raven," replied a now very red Robin. Raven was like a sister to him. A very annoying sister.

"Sorry I interrupted your Starfire fixation I just couldn't resist" teased Raven

"Look I am not obsessed over Starfire okay." Robin responded defensively

"You are absolutely right you are not obsessed over Starfire, you only get obsessed over your work." Raven said bluntly

Robin let a relieved sigh only to realize that she had not finished what she said

"Yes, Robin I agree with you, you are not obsessed over Starfire. You are completely Star- struck", mocked Raven. And with that said she let out a short but load laugh.

Completely embarrassed and agitated about the way their conversation was going, Robin tensely stated, "Look did you approach me just to antagonize me"

" No as enjoying as this is I did not" Raven replied unemotionally. "I just wanted to tell you that we are leaving after for breakfast"

"You know what Raven, since I obviously have no clue as to what is going there is no need for warnings just tell me when and where", Robin responded sarcastically

"Look there is no need for you to be sarcastic with me like I said earlier I will tell you once we have left the tower." "If you want to put yourself to some good use find us away to get out of the tower without causing suspicion.

Before he could respond, she left the main room and started going down the hall towards her room. 'Great! This is going to be a LONG day'

He couldn't believe that he was here. Back at the old mansion in the infamous Gothom City and he had no idea why.


End file.
